sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle in the Altay Mountains
|commanders2= President Vladmir Kroputkin Prime Minister of Russia Sergeant Josef Kamarov Nikolai Gregoryov President Howard Richardson Vice President of the United States Overlord Major General Garon Richardson Christopher Martin Sonic the Hedgehog Jr Captain Xander Bradley Silas Walker Staff Sergeant. Jimmy Griggs Queen of the United Kingdom Prime Minister of the United Kingdom Baseplate Captain John Price Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish Gaz |forces1 = Russian Socialist Armed Forces *Russian Red Army *Russian Red Navy *Russian Red Airborne Troops *Russian Red Air Force *Russian Red Strategic Missile Troops *Russian Red Aerospace Defense Forces *Ultranationalist Forces |forces2 = Russian Ground Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Air Force United States Armed Forces *United States Army **U.S. Army Rangers *U.S. Marine Corps **1st Force Recon British Armed Forces *Special Air Service **22nd SAS Regiment |casual1 = Unknown Number on Infantry, Armored vehicle and Aircraft losses |casual2 = Moderate casualities to American and British soldiers Jimmy Briggs SAS operative Gaz }}The Battle of the Altai Mountains is battle which took place in Altai Mountains, Russia in which Sentinel Task Force, Secret Air Service and U.S. Marine MARSOC Forces infiltrate a missile control silo taken over by Russian Socialist Republic and the Russian Ultranationalists in order to reach the control room and upload the abort codes to stop the nuclear ICBMs from reaching the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. In the end, Captain Price's squad and Sentinel Task Force operatives attempting to escape the silo and reach the evacuation site while dealing with an onslaught of Russian Socialist Forces and Ultranationalists. Background Nuclear Threat Imran Zakhaev, deeply affected by the death of his son, demanded that all American and British soldiers withdraw from Russia, or else he would launch a nuclear attack on the United States' eastern seabord in which the U.S. and British soldiers refused to withdraw and declares that Sentinel Task Force will hunt him down and bury him. The Russian Socialists had a military installation in the Altai Mountains, where the ICBMs were going to launch from. The plan went awry when Staff Sergeant Jimmy Griggs activated his emergency transponder when he landed by parachute, so the Sentinel Task Force and SAS troops had to quit their silence and fight their way to him. They took out an enemy convoy and pushed through several Russian Socialist troops to get to the marine SSgt. They were able to rescue him, and they continued the attack. They destroyed the Russian power station to disable the electricity of the base, and the Allied troops proceeded to launch an attack on the base. They fought a gunfight with the Russian Socialist troops in the center, and later rapelled into the silos in order to stop the launch using abort codes obtained through the Russian government. They fought their way to the war room, and deactivated the missiles, blowing up over the Atlantic Ocean and wounding only a few Virginians. With the ICBM threat averted, the Allied troops fought their way out of the facility, when they found out that Imran Zakhaev was just leaving the facility. Death of Imran Zakhaev The Sentinel Task Force, SAS and SSgt. Jimmy Griggs pursued Imran Zakhaev on a jeep, but were pursued by Russian Socialist personnel from the launch facility on troop transports. Fortunately, the Sentinel and SAS were equipped with an RPG-7 and blew up the enemy vehicles. But as they drove over the highway bridge, a Russian Socialist helicopter destroyed it. The men in the jeep fortunately lived, and they got out to engage the incoming vehicles. The Russian Socialists sent in jeeps filled with troops and troop transports to deploy troops to kill or capture the Sentinel, SAS and USMC troops while surviving members of Sentinel Task Force, Silas Walker and Sonic the Hedgehog Jr manage to evade capture. They held the enemy off until the Socialist helicopter made another pass, in which all of the SAS were killed or incapacitated. MacTavish took Captain Price's pistol and shot Zakhaev while the surviving Sentinel members Sonic the Hedgehog Jr and Silas Walker kills two bodyguards and later avenging the deaths of the SAS and USMC members. Shortly afterwards, the Russian White Movement and Russian Loyalist troops entered the area to stabilize the region. The loyalists provided medical support for Price, MacTavish, Sonic Jr, Silas and the other survivors, helping them up and extracting them by a helicopter. Zakhaev died, and the second stage began. Aftermath After the death of Imran Zakhaev, the NRC-European Conflict took place between the two nations because of Validar's actions. The result of the war between the United States, NATO coalition, Sentinel Task Force and the Middle Eastern Opposing Forces was not clearly stated. In October 2058, a joint Task Force 141, Sentinel Task Force and Delta Force mission (Operation Kingfish) was launched to eliminate Zakhaev's successor, Hershel von Validar along with his partner Mark Grangel. The mission ended badly as the base turned out to be empty and the Russian Socialist and Ultranationalist reinforcements swarmed the team. "Soap" MacTavish was wounded and evacuated with the rest of the team while Captain Price stayed behind to buy them time while Sonic the Hedgehog Jr and Captain Xander Bradley prevents Sandman from doing so. He was slightly wounded and captured. Capt. Price would be imprisoned within a Russian Gulag and would play a major role in the beginning stages of World War III as part of Task Force 141 before becoming an international criminal. Soap would return to the UK and become the field commander of Task Force 141, also becoming an international criminal alongside Price. The detonation of the nuclear device in the Middle East resulted in the deaths of half of the 30,000 U.S. military personnel and set the NRC-European Conflict into motion. Gallery CoD4 Marines Black Camo.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg 041126-M-5191K-005.jpg 27094ce9db657b6023e77bb544129286.jpg 478415283 ff9acded0e b.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg Marinegroup-ed.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Sgt-bryan-early.jpg MDL IRAQ WAR003.jpg Https s3-ap-northeast-1.amazonaws.com psh-ex-ftnikkei-3937bb4 images 4 2 4 0 15460424-1-eng-GB military russia.jpg Special forces Military of Russia 01.jpg Spetsnaz777.jpg Russian Spetsnaz Operatives Arma 3.jpg russian-gru-omon-spetsnaz-v14-2_4.jpg rian_03073262-b.jpg 1477502624_20161026191257_1.jpg uk4x_4.jpg final2_4.jpg russian-spetznaz-sff-r-version-10-5_4.jpg fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-v10-7_4.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg Red-Cross-and-Marines.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg Flickr - DVIDSHUB - Firefight in the Waterpur Valley.jpg Defense.gov photo essay 090813-A-1211M-002.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 070725-A-6849A-473.jpg Marines.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Category:2050s conflicts Category:Second Russian Civil War Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Fictional battles